mrdrillerfandomcom-20200215-history
Dristone
A dristone is a item that appears in Dristone Mode in Mr. Driller games and has special powers that can help players progress throughout stages. List of Dristones So far, there have been 32 dristones. Each and every one has a different effect. Once they are used, they are consumed. Red Dristones These dristones have the ability to all destroy blocks of one color surrounding the player. If a color mentioned on the dristone is not available, the action will not be executed and the dristone will be lost. Destroy R This dristone will destroy all red blocks on the field. Destroy G This dristone will destroy all green blocks on the field. Destroy B This dristone will destroy all blue blocks on the field. Destroy Y This dristone will destroy all yellow blocks on the field. Destroy W This dristone will destroy all white blocks on the field. Destroy X/F This dristone will destroy all X blocks on the field. Destroy V This dristone will destroy all blocks 11 meters above and below the player. Destroy H This dristone will destroy all blocks in a horizontal line. Destroy A This dristone will destroy all blocks on screen, but halves air consumption. Blue Dristones These dristones will change one random color to the color mentioned on the dristone. If a color mentioned on the dristone is not available, it will just add another color. Change R This dristone will change one random color on the field to red blocks. Change G This dristone will change one random color on the field to green blocks. Change B This dristone will change one random color on the field to blue blocks. Change Y This dristone will change one random color on the field to yellow blocks. Change W This dristone will change one random color on the field to white blocks. This dristone causes the game to become difficult. Change X/F This dristone will change one random color on the field to X blocks. This dristone causes the game to become difficult. Change C This dristone will change one random color on the field to crystal blocks. Warp This dristone will restart the stage with all their dristones in hand. This was originally supposed to be a yellow dristone, but this turned out to be an error. Green Dristones These dristones restore the player's air supply. Air +1 This dristone will restore 1% of the player's air supply. Air +5 This dristone will restore 5% of the player's air supply. Air +10 This dristone will restore 10% of the player's air supply. Air +20 This dristone will restore 20% of the player's air supply. Yellow Dristones These dristones are power ups. They can help the player drill faster, jump higher, etc. Barrier Protects the player from one falling block. Super Barrier Protects the player from three falling blocks, but halves air supply. Speed This dristone increases the player's speed for 50 drills. Stone Search This dristone will locate hidden dristones indicated by sparkles for 50 drills(20 in Mr. Driller A) Jump This dristone will let the player jump higher 30 times. Mini Driller This dristone will halve the player's driller size and halve air consumption for up to 30 drills. Max Up This dristone will increase the player's maximum air supply by 10%. Three Way This dristone will let the player drill in three directions for up to 50 times(20 in Mr. Driller A). Gallery Red DrillStone.gif|A red dristone Blue DrillStone.gif|A blue dristone Green Dristone.gif|A green dristone Yellow Dristone.gif|A yellow dristone Category:Items